


Перекрестки: Джим

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Что если бы персонаж выбрал другой путь?





	Перекрестки: Джим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossroads: Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362868) by Katrine Myra. 



> Бета переводчика: Sage

Джим начал опускаться в кресло за мгновенье до того, как оно материализовалось, порожденное мыслью, что всегда было здесь. Это было так удобно. Так привычно.

Ему было жаль отсылать капитана (как там было его имя? Воспоминание становилось все туманней) обратно, но что еще он мог сделать? Внешний мир давно стал сном.

Дверь (она всегда была здесь) распахнулась, и он улыбнулся, зная, кто сейчас войдет в дом. Как мог он оставить Нексус? Это было единственное место во вселенной, где Спок любил его.


End file.
